A Healing Kiss
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Sometimes it takes more than a touch to heal someone…


Title: A Healing Kiss

Characters: Annabeth/Percy

Rating: High Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: Sometimes it takes more than a touch to heal someone…

Timeline: Movie Verse – set during the hotel swimming pool

A/N: Part of my Icon prompt series.

A Healing Kiss

Percy Jackson was sitting on the floor of the swimming pool thinking about his mother who he though he had lost only to find out that she was still alive but stuck in the Underworld with Hades…his uncle. It still felt weird to him. For nearly 16 years, he had never known his father's identity. His mother had never worked up the courage to tell him, only that everything would be explained in due time.

His father was Poseidon, the king of the sea. He was a demigod, a result of a human and a god being together. He wasn't the only demigod in the world. There were a lot more of them in the world, most of them didn't even know who their parents were.

He had more pressing problems though. Zeus, one of the big three, believed that he was the one to steal his master lightning bolt. He was still trying to figure out how it all worked out as he had never known that he was a demigod until Grover told him when they were in Camp Half Blood.

It just felt like to many things were pressing down on him and he had nowhere to turn to. Like Chiron had said, there was no place on heaven or earth to protect him now. Not with all the gods and monsters wanting his head because he wouldn't give them the lightning bolt. Not that he would give it to them if he had it.

Sensing someone was watching him, he lifted his eyes to meet the blue eyes on Annabeth Chase, who was standing at the edge of the pool with a towel in her hand. She smiled when their eyes met through the water. Annabeth was another demigod. Her mother was Athena, the Goddess. Pushing himself off the tiles, he swam up toward the surface of the water.

"Hey," Annabeth greeted when he broke through. Percy gave her a short nod swimming over the edge. Annabeth sat down on the edge, sliding her legs into the cool water when he reached her, placing his hands on the rough surface.

"Hey," he greeted back.

"Nice work today, thanks," she told him and Percy nodded before he spotted the discoloured skin around her wrist.

"What happened to you?" he asked, reaching out to touch her hand, taking care not to brush up against the bruise. Annabeth looked down, startled at the feel of his hand around hers before she saw the bruise and winced as the memory came back to her.

"Oh, that poor lady who turned to stone, she…She had a tight grip," she admitted, her voice low. It wasn't a nice memory to linger on. Percy seemed to understand that Annabeth was reluctant to talk about and decided to change the conversation but not without reliving her pain. He shifted his hand so their fingertips were touching.

"Check this out." Annabeth watched the water flowed over her hand and up over her wrist, caressing it until the discolouration and pain slowly disappear, returning it back to its natural skin tone.

"Cool. Very cool," she told him removing her hand from his, suddenly aware of how warm his fingers were. Percy just gave her a nod before he hauled himself out of the pool and sat down next to her. Annabeth shifted so she wouldn't get splash before handing him a towel, which Percy took with a smile of thanks and rubbed his hair dry.

"So, why do our parents hate each other?" he asked wrapping the towel around his neck, looking at her. Annabeth sighed brushing her hair out of her face.

"They both wanted to be patron god of Athens. And the people chose Athena. And our parents have hated each other ever since." She explained. Percy nodded.

"What's your mom like?" Percy asked, curious. Annabeth shook her head.

"I don't know. I never met her," Annabeth admitted. Disbelief entered his eyes.

"What? Is it like this for everybody? Don't any gods see their kids?" he asked, anger slipping into his voice as he remembered his mother telling that his father didn't want to leave him but was forced to.

"It's forbidden. Right after we were born, Zeus decreed that the gods couldn't have physical contact with their mortal offspring," she explained sadly. Percy just scoffed.

"Oh, that's a stupid law," he told her and Annabeth nodded.

"I agree. Although, between us, I think my mother speaks to me sometimes. In times of trouble, I hear her voice giving me advice," Annabeth admitted with a small smile. Percy's eyes widen.

"That's happened to me!" he exclaimed. Annabeth grinned as she nodded.

"Yeah. That's your father talking to you," she explained. Percy sighed, shaking his head before turning his head to look up at the stars above them. Annabeth looked up as well, trying to figure out what to say next. "It was scary," Annabeth admitted. Percy looked at her, "being back there in Medusa's lair. She's was really angry with me because I was Athena's daughter, the woman who made her into what she is." She bit her lower lip. "When she was trying to get me to open my eyes, she was very…"

"Tempting?" he asked. Annabeth looked at him before nodding.

"If you hadn't shouted out then, I think I would have looked at her," she admitted.

"The same," Percy said and she frowned. "Before you crashed in, I was about to open my eyes." Annabeth sighed in disbelief, shaking her head.

"It's scary to think how close we were to death," she whispered. Percy nodded in agreement.

"I think it's scarier that we have her head in our bathroom," he leaned in to whisper it. Even though it was night time and there wasn't anyone around, it was still safer to whisper it. Annabeth smiled at the though of Medusa's head in their bathroom in their motel room. They left it in the sink because it was the coldest place they could think to put it but Grover kept complaining about it.

"So, why were you swimming?" Annabeth asked, returning to the curiosity that had brought her out to the swimming pool in the first place, other than the need to see him. She couldn't believe how different everything was. At first she had been prepared to hate him, just like her mother hates his father but that had flown out of the window when they had first met each other. She had been training when she spotted him with Grover. He was talking to Grover before he pointed in her direction, asking something.

He had blue/green eyes that reminded her of the ocean, always changing, which suited him considering the fact he was the son of Poseidon. He also was cute. She liked the way he smiled. Annabeth came out of her thoughts when Percy spoke up.

"Being in the water helps me think. It's really the only place I can think in peace," he explained before he chuckled. "Weird, I know." Annabeth shook her head.

"No, you're lucky," she told him. "You can find peace to think. My head is always crowded. For once I would actually like to have some peace just so I can relax." Percy chuckled.

"Probably the curse of being so smart," he teased her. "You don't get a break from your own brain." Annabeth just shot him an amused glare before she laughed, turning her head to look at the water before her. Percy liked her smile; she always seemed softer when she smiled.

"You're probably right," she told him. Percy grinned.

"Thought you said you were always right," Percy reminded her and she laughed as she faced him.

"And you said you were always wrong. Maybe we were both wrong," she remembered what he said before she cut his hand then his cheek, startling him. Percy shrugged.

"You seem to be agreeing with me right now," he told her with a smug smile.

"Doesn't mean you'll be right from now on," she teased back, holding back a smile at his disgruntled look of her knocking him down a few pegs. She had been right that a huge ego wasn't out of the equation due to joining Camp Half Blood. Percy just rolled his eyes as both of them turned back to the water, moving their legs in the cool soothing water.

"So, you've always been at Camp Half Blood?" Percy asked breaking the silence and Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah, my dad found it dangerous for me to be unprotected. A few monsters had nearly gotten to me despite my dad trying his best to keep me hidden. He decided that it was best for me to be at Camp Half Blood where I can be protected," Annabeth explained, slightly bitter.

"You don't seem happy," Percy noticed. Annabeth just sighed. "My mom moved me to so many schools. I kept getting kicked out due to trouble." Annabeth turned her head to face him.

"You do seem like the type to do impulsive things," Annabeth told him and Percy laughed.

"You noticed that too? Mom liked to give me into trouble over being too impulsive before saying it was a trait that I picked up from my father," Percy admitted.

"You sound really close to your mom," Annabeth whispered and Percy nodded.

"It had been us for a while before she met up with my step-father. I always wondered why she settled for him. She could do so much better but she had been so adamant in being with Gabe so I gave her my blessing. I still fought him because he refused to respect my mom," Percy explained before shaking his head. "I still can't believe she put up with him just to keep me protected." Annabeth placed a hand on his arm.

"She obviously loved you enough to protect you," she pointed out.

"And I can't help but wonder if my dad had been in my life from the beginning, there wouldn't have been any need for my mom to marry Gabe to protect me," Percy finished bitterly.

"Who knows? If the law hadn't been made, there's probably a lot of difference but the law was made so we have this life instead," Annabeth pointed out with a shrug. "All we can do now is continue looking for the pearls and hope that we find the lightning bolt and return it to Zeus in time." Percy nodded as he looked at Annabeth, who was looking at him.

Percy leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. Annabeth gasped and Percy backed off, his eyes searching hers warily for any sign that she was about to hit him or that their fragile friendship had crumbled due to his impulsive act. Annabeth reached up, touching her lips before her hand reached out, cupping his cheek and pulled him back in for another kiss.

Percy went willingly, one of his hands sliding into her thick brown hair, his other hand sliding over her waist and over her back, resting on the small of her back.

Annabeth moved in, her free hand sliding over Percy's shoulder and around, holding him close. Percy's lips parted slightly, his tongue running over Annabeth's lips. She parted her lips, allowing entrance before Percy moaned his first taste of Annabeth. Her hand, cupping his cheek, slid into his thick hair, clenching into a fist holding him close. Her other hand traced his spine, sending shivers up his spine.

"Annabeth," Percy murmured as he broke the kiss, travelling over her cheek and down her neck as his hand slipped under her top, caressing the soft warm skin as her hand trailed up his back, over his shoulder and down his chest, resting over where his heart was beating slightly fast. Her head fell back in pleasure as his lips pressed against the spot in the middle of her neck before flicking his tongue over the area that had her gasping before he came back up and kissing her once more.

Soon they broke apart, the need for air screaming at them and they rested their forehead against each other. Percy was the first to open his eyes, his desire hitting him once more when he saw her closed eyes, the dreamy expression on her face and her swollen glossy lips.

"Is that your way of letting me know first of what your strong feelings for me were?" Percy asked with a sly smirk. Annabeth laughed as she opened her eyes, leaning in to press another kiss to his lips only to be interrupted.

"Yo, Percy! Get in here, man! This is ugly!" Grover shouted from the door of their room. Percy and Annabeth looked over Percy's shoulder to see Grover before they looked at each other.

"We'll talk later," he promised her and she gave him a shy smile as they got up to see what their best friend needed to see them about, unaware that it would send them on the run once more.

The End

It goes on with the rest of the movie.


End file.
